Solo Una Oportunidad
by WAR OF SHADOW
Summary: El Saiyajin Que Logro Vencer a Freezer,Cell y Majin Boo , No Pudo Contra Un Titan "Thanos" Ahora Solo Tiene 6 Años Para Una Guerra /LA ANTERIOR ME SALIO MAL, NO TENIA TANTA COHERENCIA (SEGÚN YO)
1. PROLOGO

**Bueno,antes de empezar,les diré que no salio tan bien como esperaba,así que voy de nuevo /A mi manera/**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:DRAGON BALL Y MARVEL LES PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

 **PROLOGO**

Se puede ver el planeta hecho un caos,no hay vegetación ni agua,2 seres están ahí ,uno tenia el cabello que violaba las leyes de la física ,solo tenia pantalones naranja,su parte superior de su gi estaba totalmente destrozado,el esta rendido,cayendo al otro ser tenia su piel morada,una armadura y un raro guantelete con 5 gemas cuyo poder puede cumplir el objetivo de equilibrar el universo,se lo podía ver sin ningún rasguño

El saiyajin a duras penas habla -des-des...graciado,yo...yo te ...derrotare- tratando de levantarse,pero vuelve a caer en el intento

-no puedes hacer nada,es admirable lo que intentaste,tienes mis respetos Kakaroto-dijo quitándose el casco

-yo tengo que pelear,tengo que salvarlos a todos-logrando ponerse de pie -de ti Thanos- Dijo Kakaroto y el mencionado se acerca a el

-No lo entiendes,pero...- lo golpea en la cara cayendo el saiyajin al suelo -yo tengo la pelea ganada-

tratando de volverse a poner de pie-Maldición,no puedo moverme-

-ya va siendo hora-hace el chasquido

-¡NOOOOOOO!¡-transformándose en super saiyajin logrando se levantar y darle un golpe en la cara a Thanos ,una luz cubría todo el lugar desapareciendo , Goku se destranforma -¿que hiciste?- rebelándose el guantelete destruido

-lo correcto- se va y Kakaroto cae de rodillas

-No...Bulma tenia razón-viendo sus manos que estaban desvaneciéndose -yo- sus piernas desaparecen -atraigo-desvaneciendo su cuerpo quedando la cabeza -los problemas- desapareciendo en su totalidad

 _ **CON THANOS**_

-Solo una oportunidad para ti en otra realidad fuera de las jurisdicciones del rey del todo-

 _ **EN LA TIERRA**_

La gente se desvanece,los autos se chocan con los edificios/casas,los aviones se estrellan

 **WEST CITY  
**

Todos los amigos de Goku estaban en Capsule Corp muy malheridos

-diste lo mejor de ti Goku- desapareciendo Bulma

-Ese insecto no lo consiguio- Dijo Vegeta cayendo al suelo

-Adios señor Vegeta-desapareciendo Gohan,Nro 18 y Ten Shin Han

-Adios Alumno- desapareciendo Roshi

-Adios maestro Roshi,Numero 18- dijo Krillin llorando

-No te sientas mal,solo quedamos nosotros-Dijo Numero 17

-Sin esferas del dragon por la muerte de Piccolo contra Ebony Maw ,no podemos revivir a nuestros amigos-dijo Krillin

-En algo tenia razon Thanos-dijo Vegeta levantandose y poniendose serio

-¿que cosa?-pregunto el androide

-Nosotros no nos rendimos tan fácilmente-Dijo poniendo una sonrisa -solo debemos entrenar a la nueva generación de guerreros-

-¿para que?- pregunto Krillin

-¿que no es obvio? Venceremos a Thanos-

 **CON GOKU  
**

solo veo obscuridad,siento frio ¿esto es el vacio? ... lo merezco,no debi confiarme contra un rival que me estaba subestimando,cierro mis ojos y los abro esto que veo me deja totalmente sorprendido(esta sentado en una banqueta,todo estaba totalmente normal,como si nada hubiera pasado),estoy vivo ¿pero como?(ve su propio cuerpo) no tengo ningún rasguño

-Escúchame saiyajin-habla Thanos en su mente

-eres tu ¿que quieres?- con tono ejonado dijo

-Estarás condenado a sufrir el mismo destino otra vez dentro de 6 años-

-no lo permitiré-Dijo Goku

-Eso lo veremos,estas en otra realidad,nadie de los que conoces esta aquí-dejando de hablarle

-maldición,la próxima ves que lo vea,lo derrotare-pensó

 **FIN PROLOGO**

 **No soy bueno escribiendo**

 **tratare de mejorar ,sin mas,me despido**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola,aqui el** **capitulo** **1**

 **Aclaración** **:los personajes de MARVEL y DRAGON BALL Z les pertenece a sus** **respectivos** **autores**

 **Capitulo 1 :Esto Es La Guerra**

 **En el** **helicarrier**

Todo el lugar era alumbrado por luces rojas

Un sujeto con un parche en el ojo de piel negra habla -¿qué ocurrió?- mirando los monitores que mostraban una señal donde vivía cierto capitán

Phil Coulson responde desde un el monitor-un hombre apareció de la nada en Brooklyn-mostrando la imagen de Goku

-¿quien diablos es el ? -pregunto Nick

Phil busca información de su origen pero no encuentra nada -no hay datos-

-vayan por el y encarcelenlo no sabemos de lo que es capaz-dijo el director de S.H.I.E.L.D

-entendido-dijo Coulson

 **Brooklyn**

Es de noche y ahí se encontraba Goku analizando lo que le dijo Thanos -"Estarás condenado a sufrir el mismo destino otra vez dentro de 6 años"- esas palabras resonaban en su mente como un eco

-No,esta vez no,ganaré -se levanta de la banqueta -buscare un lugar para entrenar,primero conoceré este terreno- pensó .Caminó por la ciudad,nada es igual a su mundo,los edificios eran muy diferentes de donde él venía

-esto no es mismo- hablo en voz baja mientras seguía caminando de pronto camionetas y helicópteros lo asaltaron frenando el paso -¿quienes son ustedes?- dijo el Saiyajin

Phil sale de su auto y varios agentes rodean al saiyajin -seas quien seas,pon las manos sobre tu cabeza y nadie saldrá herido chico-dijo apuntando con su arma

-¿y qué si me niego?-contestó neutral Goku y todos lo tienen en la mira -solo por que no quiero peleas innecesarias me entregare-respondió

-sígueme-dijo Phil y el Saiyajin hace caso ambos suben al auto y todos los agentes que los acompañaban iban adelante y atrás del auto

-¿donde me llevan?-pregunto Goku

-en unos minutos lo averiguarás-respondió el agente Coulson

 **40 minutos después**

 **Helicarrier**

Todos los agentes lo ven con mala cara y lo encierran en una prisión diseñada para contener a Hulk

-¿qué es esto?-pregunta el Son,aparece Nick con 10 agentes

-es una prisión,si haces un paso en falso o tocas el vidrio,caerás desde mas de 50 metros hacia el suelo-respondió Fury

-¿quien eres?-pregunto desde el medio de su prisión

-esa pregunta debería hacértela yo-dijo dijo el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D

-Soy Son Goku,¿dime quien eres? y ¿porque estoy aquí?-

-Déjennos solos-Dijo yendose los agentes quedando Goku y Nick en la sala -Soy Nick Fury Director de S.H.I.E.L.D,estas aquí por que detectamos una anormalidad en Brooklyn- dejando al Saiyajin sorprendido

-Nada es igual...- dijo un poco triste

\- ¿a que te refieres?-dijo un poco confuso

-nada es igual a mi mundo,nosotros eramos guerreros,defendíamos a la Tierra de amenazas con seres de un poder inimaginable que intentaron conquistar o en algunos casos destruir el planeta-dijo Goku

-¿te gustaría ser agente de S.H.I.E.L.D?-

-¿qué tendría que hacer?-

-solo cumple con las misiones que te de-

-de acuerdo,pero solo por un tiempo,quiero conocer este mundo-

-esta bien- sonríe

3 semanas después

 _Durante esas semanas toda la historia de el Saiyajin esta guardada en secreto,se unió a S.H.I.E.L.D y tiene un hogar en Nueva York y se dio cuenta de que perdió casi por completo sus poderes..._

Actualidad:

un helicóptero estaba bajando al centro de investigación

 _-A todo el personal se ha confirmado la orden de evacuación,diríjanse a sus vehículos,permanezcan alineados y diríjanse al vehículo de evacuación mas cercano-se oía en la zona_

-por aquí corran-dijo un soldado dando la señal para que vayan a donde el dice y algunos agentes van a esa dirección

 _-a todos los residentes,permanezcan en calma y diríjanse al vehículo de evacuación mas cercano-_

el helicóptero aterriza bajando Goku,Maria Hill y Nick Fury siendo recibidos por Phil Coulson,Nick se acerca a el y pregunta -¿qué tan mal esta?-

Phil se quita sus gafas -ese es el problema señor,no lo sabemos-

Poco después...

Los 4 estaban bajando en un ascensor

-Selvig detecto aumento de energía en el teseracto hace 4 horas-saliendo todos del ascensor,todos estaban saliendo del lugar

-vaya lió-dijo Goku de brazos cruzados

-guarda silencio-dijo Hill seria dejando al Saiyajin un poco asustado

-La NASA no autorizo a Selvig para la fase de pruebas- Dijo Fury(los 4 estaban caminando y Goku y Maria estaban detras de Coulson y Nick)

-No lo probaba,no estaba en la habitación,fue un evento espontaneo-dijo Coulson

-entonces se encendió solo-dijo Hill

-¿qué nivel de energía tenemos?-pregunto Goku

-en aumento,no pudo detenerlo y evacuamos-Dijo Phil

-¿Cuanto tardara la evacuación?-pregunto el director de S.H.I.E.L.D

-el campo se vaciara dentro de media hora- Dijo Coulson

-Tarden menos-dijo Nick y Phil se va

Nick,Maria y Goku bajando por una escalera

-señor tal ves sea inútil evacuar-Dijo Hill

-¿les decimos que vuelvan a sus camas?- pregunto Fury

-si no controlamos la energía del teseracto quizá no haya distancia mínima de seguridad-Dijo la teniente

-Diles que trasladen todo el equipo de la fase dos- Nick

-Señor ¿no cree que nuestra prioridad debería ser...- siendo interrumpida por el director de S.H.I.E.L.D

-Agente Hill hasta que este mundo deje de existir todo seguirá su curso normal,quiero que vacíen el nivel inferior y diles que trasladen todo el equipo de la fase dos lejos de aquí-

-si señor-dijo caminando diciéndole a dos soldados -siganme-

-Goku-Dijo Fury

-¿qué sucede?-dijo mirándolo un poco nervioso

-estas muy callado ¿ pasa algo?-

-Es qué tengo una mala espina sobre esto-poniéndose serio

-ve con la agente Hill-dijo entrando

-si señor- yendo a la dirección donde se dirijia Maria

todo pasa igual el Teseracto se activa y abre un agujero de gusano, permitiendo al dios asgardiano Loki llegar a la tierra. Loki roba el Teseracto y utiliza su cetro para esclavizar a Selvig y a un par de agentes, incluyendo a Clint Barton y ayudarlo en su escape.

-necesito estos vehículos-dijo Clint a Goku y a Hill,Loki se sienta en la parte trasera de un auto

-¿quien es?- pregunta Maria viendo al dios

-no me informaron-dijo dándoles la espalda

-HILL,GOKU-se escucha la voz de Fury y Loki ve a ambos _-¿Están escuchándome?-_

 **Con Nick**

el se estaría quitando una bala

 **Con Goku y Hill**

- _Barton nos traiciono-_ Clint saca una pistola y dispara a dirección a la agente Maria y Goku se pone delante de ella agarrando la bala

-Nadie morirá en mi guardia-Dijo Goku soltando la bala cayendo al suelo,Barton se sube al auto y todos se van,siendo perseguidos por Goku, Hill y varios agentes ambos subidos en el mismo vehículo,todo el centro de investigación estaba por derrumbarse un auto es golpeado por la energía del cetro de Loki cayendo al suelo,Nick Coulson y otros agentes corren para salir del lugar lograndolo

Phil desde un helicóptero le habla a Nick -evacuamos a todos señor,salga de ahí- saliendo el director de S.H.I.E.L.D y subiéndose a un helicóptero elevándose

 **Con Goku y Hill**

estarían deteniendo a Barton,pero el se da la vuelta y se va,todo se derrumba siendo visto por ,Loki y Clint logran los escombros empiezan a caer atrás de ellos

-Rápido,toma mi mano-dijo Goku ofreciéndole su mano siendo visto confuso por Hill

-esta bien-La agente toma la mano de el Saiyajin y el pone su dedo indice y medio en la frente haciendo la teletransportan a donde se encontraba Nick

-Veo que se salvaron- viendo que ellos dos seguían tomados de la mano -y creo que lo de ustedes ya no es compañerismo- dijo con una sonrisa y Hill suelta la mano de Goku y ella queda un poco sonrojada y Goku se rasca la nuca la nuca con una sonrisa

-no,nada de eso-dijeron Goku y Hill al mismo tiempo se ponen serios y ven a Loki acercándose y Fury le intenta disparar pero este usa su cetro y con energía golpea el helicóptero cayendo,pero Goku,Fury y Maria saltan,pero Loki y sus secuaces escaparon.

- _director Fury responda-_ Dijo Coulson desde una radio

-El teseracto esta en manos enemigas,tengo hombres heridos-dijo Fury

-aun hay hombres enterrados,quizás algunos murieron-dijo Goku cabizbajo

-No fue tu culpa,fue de Loki-dijo Nick

-Tiene razón-dándole una sonrisa al Saiyajin

-Gracias,pero debo irme-Dijo Goku

-¿A donde?-pregunto Fury

-iré a Corea,a despejar mi mente,los veo luego-el saiyajin se va dejando a Maria y a Nick solos

-Coulson vuelve a la base,es una amenaza nivel 7,a partir de ahora,esto,es una guerra-contestándole por la radio

 **FIN CAPITULO 1**


End file.
